r1skfandomcom-20200214-history
Irene DeLuca
Irene DeLuca 'is a senior student of Woodrow Amity Highschool, and one of the main characters of the comic, R1SK (15 Series). She is also the president of the art club. Exuberant and a party of her own, Irene was born and raised in small town Woodrow Amity; home being in the heart of the town itself, her high sociability is a constant presence to everyone. Appearance As many would say, the more powerful the being the smaller the containment, as someone with an ultimate popping attitude Irene is fairly short than the majority of the friendship circle; though taller than Gen by just a few inches, she found herself lucky to be at an average height. Despite her small stature, Irene is known to make wild and big actions, showing off her smiling, freckled features that is framed with strawberry blond hair tied into two low, short pony tails. She has a notable antenna at the top of her head which is described as her "gossip radar." With her dark skin and large blue eyes, a toothy smile being a constant presence, Irene has an image of mischievous innocence. 'Outfits In the first run, Irene wore large hoodies and thigh highs. In nature, creatures of bright colors are often labelled as poisonous and dangerous with that, it's concluded that Irene is both a poison of fun and a danger of energy. As she often wears loud, bright colored clothing with various buttons decorating her front. Majority of the outfits she wears are described, by her "cute and comfortable." as most of her outfits seem too large or childish. Personality Described as an agent of chaos, Irene is wildly cheerful, and easily excitable. She is incredibly optimistic, quirky, and outgoing; frequently seen with either a wide smile or a mischievous grin on her freckled face. With her highly sociable and welcoming personality, she is at many times too much handle for most as she is a jello shot of excessive positive energy and affection. A ball of light to many, her highly sociable nature often helps her communicate with numerous folk in small town Woodrow Amity, as her chattiness and happy-go-lucky demeanor helps pacify tense situations and mend bad relationships. Despite the undiluted power that is Irene, she highly dedicated to the friendship she has with Gen and the gang, and would do her best to keep everyone together and happy. History Childhood It was said that when Irene was born, a bright light radiated from her crib signaling the peace in her family. Irene's parents are two very high social individuals who are described as workaholics, though with how large their family is, they do want their children to grow up with everything they need. For the longest time, her parents have been wanting a girl, five sons later, and lo and behold their savior; Irene, was born. Born from two very tired parents and the youngest sister to five older brothers, she was constantly dotted on and spoiled by both groups. Her brothers often playing the protective nature on her despite how much she dislikes it, her individuality is often brought down because of how young she is in the family, and the desired child her parents needed. Her childhood often forced her to be dependent and protected. By middle school, she was meek and shy due to her upbringing, but as she grew frustrated, her motivations to be independent and her want to be more on the extroverted side grew as well. At one point in her time in middle school, she ran away. She didn't exactly get far as she was later found by Gen and Fergus on the way to the former's home, and was shortly let into the Oroitz household. It wasn't the running away part that made her feel freedom for the first time, but it was the comfort and friendliness she had while being with them. Soon her family was called, and she was promptly taken home to a loud and concerned family, but not without having a new profound principle to her life that she started to live by. From there, Irene grew to be immensely sociable, quirky, and enthusiastic toward her ongoing life much to her family's concerns. Soon enough, she grew to become independent, her parents treating her like an equal and giving her space, and while her older siblings were still protective of her, they too gave her the space she needed to grow. Synopsis Skills Trivia *Irene's name means "peace" while her last name DeLuca means "Son of Luca". *Irene is ambidextrous, though she favors her left more. *Apparently, she knows everyone. *It's said that she gains a freckle each time she makes someone smile. *Her birth on July 27th puts her under the Zodiac sign: Leo. A very fitting sign. *She has a growing collection of buttons, majority are made at the art club. *Prior to the original run of the series, Irene was first depicted with brown hair, brown eyes, lighter skin, no freckles, and a lankier physique. It was later revised to her having blonde hair with one long pony tail, a hairstyle that was later given to Chesna. After two more revision, she was finalized with her current design. *The idea of her becoming a powerful social butterfly came from a rough script of the first chapter. 'Original Run' Some trivia here is outdated, but might also apply to the new series: *In the original run of R1SK, Irene's favorite foods were lasagna and meat lovers pizza, while her least favorite foods was sea food. * In doodles of the margin, Irene is often drawn with a lion in mind. *Though Irene's appearance have gone through large changes, her personality hasn't. *Irene occasionally broke the fourth wall. References Site Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Woodrow Amity High Student Category:Woodrow Amity Townies Category:Human Category:Irene DeLuca